Versnellingsindicator 1300
lampje Ik dacht dat het wel handig zou zijn om alles maar eens in één topic bij elkaar te plaatsen. Als iemand het zelf wil regelen is hier dan alles te vinden. Chrysanthemum.jpg Desert.jpg Penguins.jpg Iedere Panrijder wil eigenlijk wel een versnellingsindicator plaatsen. Echter, de standaard verkrijgbare versies zijn zo groot, dat ze ergens op het dashbord geplaatst moeten worden. Dit is dan weer voor velen reden om het toch maar niet te doen; ziet er namelijk niet uit. Gelukkig hebben we tegenwoordig internet . Er zijn meerdere websites te vinden waar men heeft getracht een bestaande versnellingsindicator om te bouwen en daarna netjes in te bouwen in het dashbord. Voor mij was de website van Koczarski (http://koczarski.com/ST1300/DatatoolDigi/Digi.htm) toch het meest geschikt, aangezien hij de mooiste oplossing had gevonden. De enige wijziging die ik hierop heb toegepast is het gebruik van een 0,36 inch display ipv de beschreven 0,5 inch display. Voor inbouw is elke milimeter kleiner noodzakelijk en blijkt toch heel goed afleesbaar te zijn. De te bestellen / gebruiken onderdelen: - Datatool Digi Gear Indicator (http://www.ghostbikes.com(GBP 49,99)) - Display rood: Kingbright SA36-11SRWA super bright red (http://www.conrad.nl(€1,19)) - Weerstand 2K2 (http://www.conrad.nl- koolfilmweerstand 0,25W 2,2Kohm (€0,09)) - CAT5 kabel (8 aderig) - krimpkous Voor wie de aansluitingen van de oude en de nieuwe display willen bekijken: PDF Kingbright SA36-11SRWA : http://www.kingbrightusa.com/images/cat ... 11SRWA.pdf PDF oorspronkelijke display: http://www.kingbrightusa.com/images/cat ... 11SRWA.pdf Verder is natuurlijk een soldeerbout wel handig en een goede lamp. Ik heb alles met een 15W bout gedaan. NB: Gebruik geen zwaardere, aangezien er dan kans bestaat dat er componenten oververhit raken en de indicator niet meer zal werken ! Het zou ook mogelijk zijn om een groene display te plaatsen. Hier heb ik echter geen ervaring mee betreffende lichtopbrengst. Zou dan de Kingbright SA36-11GWA zijn. Aangezien ik 15 stuks in één keer nodig had, materiaal besteld bij Conrad. Voor een enkel stuks zou ik bij de lokale electronicahandel langs gaan. Spaart transportkosten. Het aanpassen van de indicator Als eerste zal het deksel van de gear indicator eraf moeten. Ik heb dit met een slijptolletje gedaan, want bleek toch behoorlijk vast te zitten. Hierna kan men met hetzelfde slijptolletje voorzichtig het bestaande display verwijderen door de pootjes door te slijpen. Let wel op: doe dit voorzichtig met een klein slijptolletje, zodat er niets aan de printplaat wordt beschadigd. De ruimte is erg klein. De bestaande display is niet meer nodig, dus daar kan wel tegenaan gesteund worden tijdens slijpen. Dit zal dan het resultaat zijn: Bovenin zit nog de lichtsterkte sensor. Deze kan ook verwijderd worden en hiervoor in de plaats komt dan de 2K2 weerstand. Met de display verwijderd, zien we nu linksboven 4 aansluitpuntjes en rechts 7 aansluitpuntjes. De oude display heeft 16 aansluitpins en "onze" nieuwe kleine display heeft 10 aansluitpins. Aangezien ook bij de oude niet alle pins waren aangesloten en er uiteindelijk slechts 8 pins nodig zijn, is dit dus absoluut geen probleem. Volgende moet nu gedaan worden: Aangezien we de bestaande pins hebben doorgeslepen, zitten er nog pins in de aansluiting gesoldeerd. Die moeten er uit. Ikzelf deed het door de pin met de soldeerbout van achter naar buiten te drukken en dan met de soldeerbout aan de voorkant eruit te wippen. Klink misschien vreemd, maar beetje soldeertin aan de bout houden werkt makkelijker. Als alle pinnetjes zijn verwijderd, kan men de CAT5 kabel aansluiten. Welke kleur draad men uiteindelijk op een positie aansluit, maakt niet uit. Als men maar bijhoudt welke kleur draad op welke positie zit! Zoals de printplaat in bovenstaande foto, zijn de aansluitnummers als volgt: Links van boven naar beneden Pin 1 t/m 4 Rechts van onder naar boven Pin 9 t/m 14 en Pin 16 (geen aansluipunt pin 15) Ik heb voor de ombouw volgende draadkleuren per positie aangehouden: pin 1 : bruin pin 2 : bruin/wit pin 4 : blauw pin 10: blauw/wit pin 12: oranje pin 13: oranje/wit pin 14: groen pin 16: groen/wit Er zijn dus nu in totaal alle 8 draden van de CAT5 kabel aangesloten. NB: vergeet niet voor aansluiten een krimpkousje over de kabel te steken. Er worden dus een aantal pins overgeslagen, maar die hebben voor ons doel geen functie. Zorg wel dat de aan te sluiten CAT5 kabel goed in het pingat gesoldeerd wordt, zodat dit later niet los kan raken. Nu nog de weerstand 2K2 plaatsen op de positie van de lichtsensor. Als alle aansluitingen gecontroleerd zijn, de krimpkous op de plek schuiven en verwarmen totdat deze goed is aangesloten. Volgende resultaat is dan behaald: Na het maken van een uitsparing voor de nieuwe CAT5 kabel, kan men de indicator box weer sluiten en waterdicht maken. Ik heb het deksel gelijmd met secondenlijm en de naad waterdicht afgewerkt met kit. Tot zover de aanpassingen aan de Datatool Digi Gear Indicator. Nu kan overgegaan worden tot de daadwerkelijke inbouw. Het beschrijven van de uitbouw van het dashbord neem ik hierin niet mee. Als men zelf deze inbouw gaat doen, zal men ook wel het dashbord eruit kunnen halen denk ik zo Open het dashbord. Dit is eenvoudigweg alle schroeven uit de achterzijde losschroeven. Hou ze wel bij elkaar en onthoud waar ze weer geplaatst moeten worden. Aan de voorzijde moet de verstelknop van het dimlicht eraf gewipt worden. Doe dit met beleid. Zit geschoven over een afgevlakte pin met klemverbinding (let ook op de 2 kleine schroefjes aan de achterzijde). Haal nu voorzichtig de kap van het dashbord. Aan de rechterzijde is nu het witte indicatiepaneel zichtbaar met o.a. lampje "vrij", oliedruk en evt ABS. Deze is middels 3 schroefjes bevestigd. Na verwijderen schroefjes kun je het geheel iets oplichten en de aansluiting van de printplaat voorzichtig losmaken. Het witte indicatiepaneel kan nu verwijderd worden van de achterliggende printplaat door 2 borgpinnetjes in te drukken (achterzijde). Nu kunnen we de uitsparing voor het te plaatsen display aftekenen en uitsnijden. Boor een gaatje en daarna met een scherp mesje en voldoende geduld de uitsparing uitsnijden. Maak deze krap aan, zodat het te plaatsen display precies past. Hierdoor is deze goed vast te lijmen met secondenlijm. Plaats voor het verlijmen van de nieuwe display eerst het afdekplaatje op het huis. Teken door de uitsparing voor de display in het witte huis aan de binnenzijde van het afdekplaatje de uitsparing af die hier ook moet worden uitgesneden. Anders zie je nog niks. Het bovenste borgpinnetje om het witte display op de printplaat vast te houden heb ik verwijderd. Hierdoor is het bestaande gat in de printplaat vrij en kan de CAT5 kabel, komende van de aangepaste indicator, doorheen geleid worden. Hiervoor wel eerst een gaatje boren (5mm) in de achterzijde van het dashbord op betreffende positie. Nu de CAT5 kabel 1) door het dashbord steken, 2) door het pingat van de printplaat steken. Haal hem voldoende door, zodat er ruim kabel is om aan het zojuist ingelijmde nieuwe display te kunnen solderen. Na het solderen kan de kabel teruggetrokken worden en de printplaat met witte indicatiepaneel op de plek teruggeplaatst worden. En natuurlijk ook hier weer de krimpkousjes plaatsen en verwarmen. Aansluitingen van de CAT5 kabel op het nieuwe display: Let op: de display plaatsen met de decimale dot rechts onderin! De pintelling loopt vanaf voorzijde gezien: Links boven naar beneden = 1 t/m 5 en rechts van onder naar boven = 6 t/m 10. Controleer dus voordat je definitief gaat aansluiten of je rechts en links ook goed doorhebt. Pin 1: groen/wit (common anode) Pin 2: bruin/wit (segment F) Pin 3: oranje/wit (segment G) Pin 4: blauw (segment E) Pin 5: blauw/wit (segment D) Pin 8: oranje (segment C) Pin 9: groen (segment B) Pin 10: bruin (segment A) Draadje solderen op de pin van het display en vergeet het krimpkousje niet. Nu nog de originele 6 aderige aansluitdraad van de indicator aan de printplaat bevestigen. Er is ruimte genoeg achter de printplaat en een doorvoer door het dashbord is eenvoudig door een bestaand - lichtjes afgesloten 5 mm gat - door te steken. Ik heb deze rechtsonder gebruikt. De oranje kabel wordt later gebruikt voor het inleren en wordt dus niet aangesloten. Aansluitschema op de printplaat achter de klokken als volgt: Zwart (massa) : CL48 op de printplaat Geel (toerental signaal) : CL13 op de printplaat Groen (snelheid signaal) : CL14 op de printplaat Bruin (neutraal signaal) : CL34 op de printplaat Rood (spanning) : CL11 op de printplaat Als alles aangesloten is, kan het geheel weer dichtgemaakt worden. Maak dmv een tywrap een trekontlasting aan de binnenzijde om de aansluitkabel. De oranje kabel blijft buiten het dashbord en wordt gebruikt voor de inleerprocedure van de indicator. Om deze kabel na inbouw ook bereikbaar te hebben, heb ik deze verlengd door een langere kabel eraan te solderen. Vergeet niet om de aansluiting ook te isoleren! Als het dashbord weer in elkaar zit nog even de kabeldoorvoeringen afdichten met kit en het is zover klaar. Het dashbord kan nu teruggeplaatst worden. Als alles weer op z'n plek zit kan de indicator ingeleerd worden. Het aantal versnellingen moet worden ingegeven en de versnellingen worden middels onderstaande procedure ingeleerd. Procedure voor inleren: - Start motor - Maak massa met oranje kabel tot er een "P" knippert - tik kort op massa en een "1" verschijnt - tik weer kort op massa en een "2" verschijnt - herhaal tot "5" ( 5 versnellingen) Vanaf nu is de oranje kabel niet meer nodig! Als de motor inmiddels op bedrijfstemperatuur is: - schakel de 1e versnelling in ( er verschijnt nu ook een "1" in display) - laat de koppeling los - hou toerental op 2.000 toeren tot het display de volgende versnelling weergeeft (eerst gaat de weergegeven versnelling sneller knipperen, daarna geeft de display een "-" ten teken dat de versnellingspositie is ingeleerd, daarna komt de volgende versnelling in beeld) - bij overgang van 1e naar 2 versnelling, ga je eerst naar vrij ("0" in beeld). Stop het achterwiel middels voetrem en laat koppeling los. - Ga naar aangegeven 2e versnelling - laat de koppeling los - hou toerental op 2.000 toeren tot het display de volgende versnelling weergeeft (eerst gaat de weergegeven versnelling sneller knipperen, daarna geeft de display een "-" ten teken dat de versnellingspositie is ingeleerd, daarna komt de volgende versnelling in beeld) -trek koppeling in en gebruik voetrem om achterwiel (en dus snelheid) te stoppen - ga naar volgende versnelling en herhaal de voorgaande stappen - Bij 5e versnelling het toerental op 2.000 houden tot de versnellingsweergave begint te "tollen" en er daarna een constante "5" wordt weergegeven. - inleren voltooid. - terugschakelen naar "O" en achter wiel stoppen. - Klaar. LET OP: DOE ALLES MET DRAAIENDE MOTOR EN SECUUR MET TOERENTAL (2.000 of iets +) Als alles goed gegaan is, heb je volgende resultaat: En het logo Pan-European blijft zoals het hoort. Veel succes. gr. John